sonic_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Wars: A Son of a Hedgehog
Sonic Wars: A Son of a Hedgehog is a game about a never before seen red hedgehog named Turbo along with a squad hand-picked by G.U.N. ordered to defeat Eggman from conquering the world with the help of his three generals. Story See Also: Cinematic Scripts for Sonic Wars: A Son of a Hedgehog Prologue It was finally the time to rest from saving the world. Sonic and Amy were married and had a son named Turbo. While Tails opens up a shop to tinker and repair all sorts of machinery and Knuckles as usual guards the Master Emerald. But Eggman constructed three generals: a red and black general who speaks like Zavok but more loyal, a cyan general who wields its trademark twin swords, and a green general who is intelligent but prone to berserker violence. Also, he built a massive army and launched a attack against Sonic and his friends. After losing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Amy entrust G.U.N. with Turbo and after getting shot by Zarc, the red and black general, baby Turbo cried and the entrusted father and high-ranking officer, Commander Ian Vangard said he would make a soldier out of him. Mission 1: Air Raid Turbo is now a official GUN soldier and he is going to the regroup site to meet up with the rest of Red Lion Squad. At the regroup point: Turbo met up with a excellent technician and former natural thief named Rakket who is a orange raccoon, a fair fighter with a giant gauntlet named Guts who is a brown crocodile, and a skilled sword wielder named Violet who is a lavender hedgehog. They reached the Eggman Empire's Air Base and Turbo uses his scouter-like Gazer to analyze the area and commanded Rakket to override the Saucers for support while he and the rest take the field. After defeating Eggman's chess-themed robots with the assistance of the hacked saucers, they took the airfield and flew the prototype Egg Typhoon which is a four crew battleship back to G.U.N. Command Center. Hub: GUN Command Red Lion Squad returned and while Rakket redesign the Egg Typhoon, Turbo and the others explore the area, then gets info from Commander Vangard even though family matters are personal Turbo sometimes call him dad, that one of Eggman's generals Saiburn, the cyan general, is forging robots for Eggman's army. After Rakket was complete with the finished project, he revealed it as Red Pride. Turbo and the rest of the Red Lion Squad aboard the Red Pride and flew Cyan factory. Mission 2: Cyan Shutdown They land in the jungle area and the squad splits up: Turbo and Violet finds the entrance through the jungle while Rakket and Guts finds another way in. After finding a entrance, Turbo and Violet entered a factory and battles the robots. Then, they regrouped with Rakket and Guts who has been batting Ninja Frogs in sewers and Rakket does not what to answer to Turbo about it. The Red Lion Squad continues to fight Eggman's robots until they reached Saiburn and battles him until he stopped fighting under Zarc's orders and said to Turbo that he may be as fast as his father but he will join him soon. Saiburn left and Commander Vangard called about their progress and Turbo told him they failed to capture Saiburn. Then the others return to Command. Hub: GUN Command After hearing Princess Hydrei's message, Commander Vangard turns off the message and turns to Red Lion Squad and asked if Turbo knows how to swim which Turbo's only known but unrelated water weakness through his biological father is seasickness. Turbo is given orders to dive into Merine Kingdom, Princess Hydrei is in terrible danger from Eggman's sea force. Then Red Lion Squad heads to Azure Port to seek out Seaman Han the greatest fisherman alive and the use the Ranagene Syringe to dive into Azure Sea and save the kingdom. Mission 3: Naval Strike Aboard Seaman Han's Boat, Red Lion Squad heads to the destination but Turbo was getting seasick and vomits twice but when they reached the area, they inject themselves with Ranagene which makes them amphibious and dive into the Azure Sea. They swam to Merine Kingdom which is under attack by Eggman's deep sea forces. After destroying the deep sea forces as well as Cala-Mary, a sea witch robot, Princess Hydrei was thankful for Red Lion Squad for saving the kingdom. Then a message from Eggman and Zarc came via hologram and Eggman said he is far from done as his reign continues and Zarc shows the squad a holocaust of anthropomorphic animals being beaten, relocate to each concentration camp and put into work. Turbo, angered, attacks the hologram but the recording ended and without strategic planning from Vangard, Turbo ordered the team to free the innocent lives and stop the holocaust. Mission 4: Freedom from Torment As they arrive at the Holocaust Station 99, Red Lion Squad stealthily take down Eggman's robots to find their way inside. Inside the Station, they unchain the victims and set them free only to confront the green general, Hullon. Though Hullon's intelligent combat was overcome by his berserker state he was pulled back by Zarc. After fighting Hullon and freeing the holocaust victims, Vangard called them back and Red Lion Squad returned to Command. Hub: GUN Command After Turbo explained the situation, Vangard forgives his adopted son and ask the others to leave for a moment. Vangard shows Turbo the family photo of Sonic, Amy, and Baby Turbo but tells him of his untapped speed, intelligence, and strength to win the war plus while offering him a lemon-lime soda, he orders him and the rest of Red Lion Squad to find separate family vid-data of Sonic and the others. Mission 5: Yard of Metal Sonics Red Lion Squad enters a junkyard which they found the first vid-data and when Turbo uses his Gazer to access it, he saw his pregnant mother Amy and his father Sonic, then he cried a little. But then a bunch a Metal Sonics appeared in a group of 5. Turbo dried his tears and battles the copycats. After fighting the first group they battle their way to the second vid-data. Turbo found the second vid-data showing Tails and his gift being a biplane-mech transformer which will be taught to use at age 8. Then more groups of Metal Sonics appeared and Red Lion Squad battles on. Turbo found Knuckles' vid-data teaching him about the Chaos Emerald and the rules of not touching the Master Emerald. Then, after battling more Metal Sonics, Turbo found the last and final vid-data containing Amy's last words while Vangard holds the camera that she loves him, be brave, kick some butts and wished she and Sonic stayed alive long enough to see another hero like his father before him. After all the data is collected, a Metal King appeared who happens to be a lesser Metal Overlord and they defeated it. Red Lion Squad gets on the Red Pride and flew away but during the trip back to base, Turbo fast forwards and rewinds his mother's last words. Then, Violet reminds Turbo of their 'personal business' matters which Turbo blushed and reminded her after the war. Hub: GUN Command Vangard gets a call from one of the soldiers who saw what to believed as a black hedgehog and a silver hedgehog. Vangard recognized them as Shadow and Silver and ordered the soldier do not fire as two hedgehogs are friendlies. Then he ordered Red Lion Squad to assist some old allies. Mission 6: Black and Silver While battling Eggman's chess-themed robots, Shadow and Silver were outnumbered until Red Lion Squad defeated the robot. Turbo recognized Shadow and Silver who doesn't know the red hedgehog but did say his father mentioned them which made Silver confused. But accidentally called Shadow a uncle or a granddad, Shadow battles Turbo. Before Shadow can use Chaos Blast, Silver stopped him with his telekinetic ability and realizes why he was called back to Turbo's future, to assist him battling Eggman and his Generals. Turbo welcomes them to GUN and the team heads back to Command. Hub: Gun Command Shadow and Silver joins GUN after informing Vangard of the situation then Shadow and Silver left as Red Lion Squad appears. Vangard ordered the team to confront Zarc at Shao-Bi City where Zarc will strike a meeting between the POTUS and the Chinese billionaire industrialist who is funding mobile suits. Mission 7: Operation POTUS Chase While Guts and Rakket attends the meeting as POTUS' additional bodyguards with the meeting starting, Turbo and Violet remote controls 2 Muter Drones which are designed for silent shooting with the special MUTE-100 0-Vol Silencer. But before the deal was closed, a police officer was rigged with a explosive and detonated the area, causing the Muter Drones to go shut off the silencer and go loud. Even though Guts, Rakket, and the POTUS manage to survive the blast, Turbo and Violet covers their escape to the Alexander SZ. Once POTUS escaped, Red Lion Squad confronts Zarc but Turbo rushes in gun-blazing but the bullets were stppped via Zarc's nigh-indestructable Juggernaut Shield and pushed Turbo back. The rest of the team battles Zarc but were no match for the General. And just as Zarc grips Violet and chokes her, Turbo woke up enraged and transforms into his newfound super form without the Chaos Emeralds, Super Turbo. Super Turbo defeated Zarc but he said to Turbo whatever it is a obese conqueror dreaming of a amusement park as his empire or a strong leader capable of military power and absolute control, the world isn't safe from war. Then Zarc teleports away. After powering down, Turbo went over to Violet which she woke up to see his commanding officer and hugs him. The team went back to Command. Hub: GUN Command After hearing Zarc's words, Turbo decided to pay Eggman a uninvited visit and got permission to infiltrate Eggman's Hallotress to get answers of his Generals. While the team prepares to infiltrate Hallotress, Shadow decided to come along since he knows Eggman's grandfather Gerald Robotnik. Before Turbo can get on the Red Pride, Vangard came and told him that whatever Zarc meant by his own words, it can't be good. Mission 8: Halloween Again Red Lion Squad infiltrates Eggman's spooky castle-like fortress and battles their way with Shadow's help through chaos control and chaos spear. Back at the GUN Command, Vangard found a crucial yet insane battle plan thought up by Eggman to conquer the world by Darkdra missiles but the Generals ordered by Eggman has executed the Commander before he can warn the team. Then Red Lion Squad defeats the robots and confronts Eggman in his Egg Serpent which they destroyed and Eggman said to Turbo how many more robots can you destroy to save the world if you can't save what you cared about from death. Turbo got a bad feeling about what Eggman said and the team returned to Command. Hub: GUN Command Turbo rushes to see his adopted father who was killed by Eggman's Generals. Tearfully, he vows Eggman and his generals will pay for causing a deadly and destructive war. After some brief timing, the rest of the team came and Violet said if he is ready to transfer to another base of operations. Turbo is ready and they head for HATO Advanced Base which abbreviated as Highly Advanced Tech Operations which belongs to GUN for emergency reasons. Hub: HATO Advanced Base The GUN jets are being preped to fight Eggman and Zarc at the Lava Park and HATO's Captain Nick Fisher has Red Pride readied with a weapons package including homing missiles, tesla reflector that reflects bullets for a short to medium duration, auto-targeting machine guns, flares for countering missiles, and two cannons that does single straight hits against aircrafts. Rakket offers Turbo the Pride even though Turbo never knew how to fly a plane, Rakket insist. Know your GUNs Turbo has a rare variety of G.U.N. arsenal that is like how Ratchet and Clank stores the weapons and quick-select them *'SA Pistol', a semi-auto scoped sidearm that fires armor-piercing bullets. *'Dual Sub Machine Guns', dual-wieldable SMGs that has a rapid fire and unparalleled ammo capability. *'Flash Banger', Tails' designed the weapon to blind enemies. *'GAO-V5 Rocket Launcher', a rocket launcher for straight shots or lock-on shots. *'Sharpshooter', a assassin's tool of precision and weak-spot shooting. *'Mini Gatler 44', a minigun with unlimited ammo and does more damage than the pistol or the SMGs. *'Laser Destroyer', a laser-pointing weapon that shoots a charged beam into oblivion . *'Biogun', Rakket modified the Black Arms's biological weapon to paralyze any enemy with one shot. *'Double Boomer', a double barrel shotgun that in close or medium range does double damage. *'ODIN', abbreviated as Orbital Destruction Initiative Network, a orbital strike designator that uses a laser guided targeter and a red beam of destruction destroys even the toughest robot Eggman built. *'Damage Shield', a outside weapon-proof deployable barrier stops almost any attack but it is not imprevious to whoever steps in. *'Tron', a bird-spider transforming sythenoid that hacks, shoots its twin machine guns, and can fly as a bird and crawl as a spider. Characters *'Turbo the Hedgehog', Born as the son of the world's fastest hedgehog but entrusted, raised and trained by a high-ranking commander Ian Vangard, Turbo is about half his father's speed, half of Tails' intelligence, and half of Knuckles' strength. But with military training, he adapt himself to the use of weapons. Unlike his father, he can swim, he strategizes and is a team player because Sonic was a loner (before meeting Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose) and sometimes rushes in to protect the innocent. *'Rakket the Raccoon', Before joining Red Lion Squad, Rakket was nicknamed Thievous Rocket because of his record breaking out of prisons more than 50 times through technical genius intellect, buying groceries while in disguise, stole cash secretly with nothing but EMP, a screecher that pierces through the ear with really loud volume causing permanent deafness, a drill, and a teleportation belt. Also, he smuggle and construct weapons for big military payers. Until Vangard gave him full pardon at Prison Island and Rakket uses his intellect not for stealing but as a technician and weapon expert. *'Guts the Crocodile', as a fair fighter in his old fighting days, his trademark giant fist is the reason why he's the champion. Even though he prefer his opponent to surrender. If the opponent doesn't, Guts' trademark Croc Bat can send his enemy flying either straight or sky high for a home-run. Guts is the muscle of the Red Lion Squad and preferred to not use any guns or ammunition to fight with as his giant gauntlet does the blows for him. *'Violent 'Violet' Percival', adopted by a family who has history of swordplay, Violet was taught the use of swords, starting off with a rapier. But after Zarc killed her father and some tearful stay in her room, Violet takes up Violence's Edge and joined GUN under Turbo's command who in personal business matters fell in love with. Violet becomes skilled with Violence's Edge and fought beside Red Lion Squad as the first female swordsman. *'Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik', With a IQ of 300, this mad scientist always plan to dominate the world until Sonic always stop him. Now with the 3 Generals and a massive army, Sonic and the others were gone and out of existence, all except for his very undoing, Turbo the Hedgehog. Still he always control a mech to his advantage. *'The Three Generals', Created by Eggman, the Generals are the reason why Eggman rules a empire and war was started. To Eggman, the Generals are loyalists and bodyguards in case GUN strikes. For the Generals, its something.